Doom - Valentine's - Day
by dynamic-in-red
Summary: C'est la Saint Valentin, et Grell doit ramener quelques Doomsday Books à la Bibliothèque en compagnie de William. Il était loin de savoir qu'ils se feraient tous les deux attaquer par d'étranges créatures. Mais être enfermé dans la Bibliothèque avec William n'est pas si déplaisant...OS


**Bonjour ! Ca faisait longtemps ^^ . Bon comme je l'ai dit sur mon profil, je ne sais pas si je vais continuer "Il était une fois", pour l'instant je me sens pas motivée, d'autant plus que j'ai d'autre projets d'écriture divers et variés. BREF. Comme promis, un petit OS pour la Saint Valentin. C'est un peu n'importe quoi, je dois dire mais... enfin, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! **

* * *

-Salut, moi c'est Ronald Knox…

-KNOX ! Nous devons remettre ce dossier avant 22 heures, nous n'avons pas le temps pour ce genre de choses !

Ronald poussa un profond soupir et relâcha la main de la jeune et jolie secrétaire qui venait de leur indiquer le secteur dans lequel ils devaient se rendre pour remettre leur dossier. Traînant un peu les pieds, il rejoignit son supérieur, William T. Spears, et lui emboîta le pas.

-Je ne faisais que dire bonjour, se justifia-t-il.

-Bien sûr. A présent accélérez le pas, je ne tiens pas à rendre ce dossier en retard, dit-il de son ton froid habituel.

Ronald soupira une nouvelle fois, mais obéit néanmoins, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de son supérieur si sévère.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'heure pour déposer le dossier, mais l'expression de William ne s'adoucit pas pour autant. Ronald pensa qu'il méritait au moins un « bien joué, Knox », mais bon, ce n'était pas le genre de Mr Spears.

-Vous avez quartier libre, Knox, finit par déclarer William en redressant ses lunettes. Mais je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de vous avancer pour demain. Nous avons une après-midi de Fauchage assez chargée.

-Arf…Je pensais plutôt aller me détendre un peu à la cafet'…. C'est la Saint Valentin aujourd'hui, et j'espérais passer du bon temps avec une Lady, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, sourit-il dans un clin d'œil.

-Hm. Encore cette secrétaire ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil désapprobateur.

-Oh, on verra bien, je passerais la soirée avec la première qui me le proposera, c'est pas comme si j'en avais une seule sous la main ! Ha ha ha !

-Je vois.

Il redressa ses lunettes et tourna les talons.

-Et vous Monsieur ? Vous faites quelque chose ce soir ?

-Je travaille, Knox. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est la Saint Valentin que les gens vont s'arrêter de mourir.

-C'est Grell qui va être content de savoir ça, ricana-t-il.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi mes activités de ce soir regardent Sutcliff. Bonne soirée, Ronald Knox.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, se dirigeant vers son secteur là où il y avait son bureau, celui de Grell, Eric, Alan, et Ronald, avant de constater que ce dernier le suivait. Il lui fit face et leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-J'ai oublié mon bouquet de fleur dans mon bureau, expliqua Ronald.

-Et moi qui pensais que vous aviez décidé de travailler, grommela-t-il.

Ronald haussa les épaules, l'air de dire « on se refait pas ». Puis tous les deux marchèrent vers leur secteur, Ronald se tenant à un mètre derrière William. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la grande porte à battant. Lorsque William l'ouvrit, il fut presque forcé de plisser les yeux, agressé par…

_Une déferlante de rose._

Du rose. Il y avait du rose partout. Dans chaque recoin de la salle principale du secteur. Des confettis en forme de cœur tombaient du plafond, et des guirlandes de fleur avaient été suspendues un peu partout.

William sentit un pli se former entre ses deux sourcils…

-Ha ha ha ! Rit Ronald. C'est amusant cette décoration !

William redressa ses lunettes, puis il se dirigeât à grandes enjambées dans un certain bureau, tentant comme il le pouvait de contenir sa colère.

-Grell Sutcliff ! Tonna-t-il en ouvrant la porte du bureau de Grell.

Ce dernier était en train de se faire les ongles derrière son bureau. Il portait une espèce de gabardine rose dont le col était en forme de cœur, par-dessus une chemise blanche imprimée fleurs et d'une minijupe rouge.

-Ah, Will ! S'exclama-t-il dans un grand sourire. Joyeuse Saint Valentin !

William pointa un doigt accusateur vers la salle décorée.

-Expliquez. Tout de suite.

-Eh bien, commença calmement Grell en se levant de son siège, je me suis dit qu'après tout ce que nous avions enduré, entre les Anges, les Démons, et tout ça, la Saint Valentin était l'occasion idéale pour remonter un peu le moral des troupes ! C'est une bonne idée, hein Wiiilluuuu~ ?

-C'est l'idée la plus stupide, la plus absurde, la plus déplacée que vous ayez jamais eue, et ce n'est pas peu dire ! Otez -moi toutes ces bêtises de mon secteur avant que je ne vous fauche !

-Aw, tu es cruel ! Pleurnicha-t-il en tapotant gentiment le torse de William. J'ai mis tellement de temps à tout installer ! Et tu es le seul qui ne sois pas heureux de mon initiative ! Les couloirs n'ont jamais semblé aussi gais !

-Gay ? Je suis d'accord.

-Gai, Will. G-A-I. C'est fou les clichés que tu peux avoir sur les homosexuels ! Ce n'est pas parce que c'est rose que-

-Taisez-vous, Grell Sutcliff, siffla-t-il. Je veux voir toutes ces décorations idiotes à la poubelle dans dix minutes, est-ce clair ?

Grell fit une petite moue avant de croiser les bras.

-Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas. Je dois rendre quelques Doomsday Books à la bibliothèque avant qu'elle ferme, c'est toi qui m'a demandé de le faire, tu te souviens ?

William ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répliquer, mais il la referma, se rappelant qu'en effet, il avait bien ordonné une telle chose à Grell le matin même.

-Très bien, Grell Sutcliff. Je viens avec vous.

-Oh ~ tu veux passer ta soirée de Saint Valentin avec moi ? Minauda-t-il.

-Non. Cependant je tiens à ce que vous retiriez ces décorations avant ce soir, et je suis certain que si je ne vous accompagne pas à la bibliothèque, vous allez filer en douce et laisser ces atrocités suspendues dans les couloirs.

Grell sourit de toutes ses dents pointues.

-Ah, mon Willu… Tu me connais trop bien…

-Hm. Allons-y.

-Allons-y ! Répéta Grell.

Sur ces mots entraînants, ils sortirent tous les deux du bureau, direction la bibliothèque. Grell gloussa lorsqu'il aperçut du coin de l'œil Alan et Eric en proie à _certaines activités_ dans le bureau de ce dernier et il fit un clin d'œil à Ronald qui était en train de baratiner une femme de ménage aux courbes généreuses. William quant à lui restait imperturbable.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la bibliothèque, Grell fonça immédiatement déposer ses livres auprès de la bibliothécaire, mais étonnement, elle était absente.

-C'est bizarre, ça, dit Grell. Pff, il va falloir que j'aille les ranger moi-même !

Il laissa échapper un grognement agacé avant d'aller se perdre dans les rayons. William resta en retrait, l'œil aux aguets. Il avait la sensation que quelque chose clochait…

-Il n'y a personne…se dit-il à lui-même.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lança Grell d'un des rayons.

-Il n'y a personne ! La bibliothèque ferme seulement dans une demi-heure… Il devrait y avoir du monde…

-Peut-être que personne n'aime plus lire, Will, dit-il en revenant vers son supérieur. Qui serait intéressé par la vie de ces humains…

-Ne dites pas de bêtise. Il y a des milliers de Dieux de la Mort, et c'est la seule bibliothèque de Doomsday Books qui existe. Il _devrait_ y avoir du monde…

Il se mit à balayer les rayons de ses yeux verts et pénétrants. Grell, dont la curiosité venait d'être piquée, fit de même.

-Ce silence me donne froid dans le dos, frémit-il en resserrant sa gabardine rose.

-Silence, vous dîtes ?

Grell fronça les sourcils.

-Ecoutez attentivement, Sutcliff.

Il obéit et tendit l'oreille. Après quelques secondes, et en se concentrant suffisamment, il réussit à percevoir comme un bruit… un bruit étrange…. Comme une respiration.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Paniqua-t-il. C'est comme si… comme si les livres respiraient….Will, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Je n'en sais rien, avoua-t-il. Mais nous ferions mieux de partir d'ici. Vite. Si des ennemis nous attaquent, nous serons impuissants, ils nous est formellement interdit de nous battre dans la bibliothèque.

Grell étouffa un petit rire. Parfois William et son amour pour le règlement étaient ridicules.

-Allez, venez, Sutcliff.

Ils coururent tout deux vers la sortie… Mais malheureusement, la porte était fermée. Grell essaya de forcer la porte, en vain.

-C'est complètement bloqué ! Cria-t-il. Oh, j'ai comme une impression de Déjà-vu…

-Oui, nous nous sommes retrouvés coincé dans cette bibliothèque bien trop de fois à mon goût, acquiesça William en repensant au jour où ils avaient été emprisonnés en ces lieux par Angela. Et cette fois-ci, nous n'avons pas de Death Bookmark.

Sans quitter son expression sérieuse et ses sourcils froncés, il approcha son oreille de la grande porte en bois. Grell l'observa frapper contre la porte, et grommeler parfois un petit « vraiment… » frustré. Il s'approcha de lui silencieusement dans un sourire malicieux… Il posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Will… Nous sommes enfermés tous les deux…. Seuls… Le soir le de Saint Valentin…

-C'est exact, répondit-il sans la moindre trace d'émotion en continuant d'analyser la porte.

-Pourquoi ne pas en profiter ~ ?

Il s'arrêta et dévisagea Grell.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

Grell caressa tendrement la joue de William :

-Laisse-toi faire… Détends-toi…

William lui agrippa fermement le poignet, et Grell laissa échapper un petit cri. De bonheur ou de douleur, il ne savait pas bien. Son sourire s'accentua, révélant ses dents tranchantes et pointues. Il se rapprocha légèrement de Will, prêt à lui voler un baiser (Et Will ne faisait pas grand-chose pour se débattre, pensant sûrement que son regard noir suffirait à dissuader son collègue) mais au moment où ses lèvres allaient se poser sur les siennes, il fut dérangé par un bruit provenant des rayons.

William tourna vivement la tête vers la source du bruit.

-Il y a de l'agitation, constata-t-il.

Grell leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait été si près du but ! Qui que soient ces choses qui venaient de le déranger, elles allaient morfler !

Ils avancèrent lentement vers les rayons, et chacun serrait fermement sa Death Scythe dans la main. William espérait de toutes ses forces qu'ils n'auraient pas à combattre, ne voulant pas enfreindre le règlement, mais si leur vie en dépendait, ils seraient bien obligés.

-A ton avis, c'est quoi ? Fit Grell.

-Taisez-vous.

-Will ! Ce n'est pas une manière de parler à une Lad-

-Fermez-la, Sutcliff ! Il ne vaut mieux pas se faire remarquer !

Soudain, ils entendirent une espèce de grand bruit fantomatique. L'instant d'après, ils assistèrent certainement à la chose la plus étrange qu'ils n'aient jamais vue de leur longue vie :

Les livres s'animèrent. Et pas seulement en se mettant à bouger ou à flotter dans les airs. Non. Ils avaient littéralement des…bras et des jambes. Ils étaient comme des humains qui auraient une tête en forme de livre. Ils n'eurent cependant pas vraiment le temps de s'attarder sur cette étrange apparition, car les livres ne semblaient pas amicaux…

Sans réfléchir, Grell fit vrombir sa tronçonneuse, mais elle fut bloquée par l'élagueur de William.

-Will, on a plus le loisir de penser au règlement, pesta-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas ça : ce sont des Doomsday Books. Les détruire entraînerait des conséquences terribles. Vous n'avez pas appris ça à l'Académie ?

-Je n'étais pas exactement attentive en cours ! Rugit-il, agacé par les leçons de morale de Will.

-Vraiment…

-Bon, alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Ils se rapprochent !

-Il faut trouver un moyen de les arrêter.

-Non ? Tu crois ? Ironisa-t-il.

-Il nous faut trouver un endroit sûr pour réfléchir à un plan d'attaque. Il y a une petite cafétéria au centre de la bibliothèque, sans aucuns livres, on devrait y être tranquille.

-Oh, dans ce cas, il n'y a pas une minute à perdre ! S'exclama-t-il, toujours prêt pour l'aventure.

Il prit la main de Will.

-Que faites-vous ?

-Je ne sais pas où se trouve la cafétéria, dit-il en battant des cils. Tu m'y conduis ?

William redressa ses lunettes….puis il resserra sa poigne sur la main de Grell.

-Suivez-moi.

Sur-ce, ils se mirent à courir. Ils évitèrent de justesse plusieurs livres, qui, comme ils venaient de le découvrir, avaient l'étrange et inattendue capacité de tirer des sortes de rayons meurtriers. Grell ne cessait de ce demander ce que pouvaient bien être ces trucs, et il remercia William de penser à l'endroit vers lequel il devait courir à sa place. Il avait vraiment l'impression que Will avait sa vie entre ses mains. Il s'était toujours considéré comme quelqu'un de fort et d'indépendant, mais se sentir ainsi protégé par son _true love_ était réellement plaisant. Sans s'en rendre compte, entre deux lasers mortels, ses joues s'étaient gravement empourprées…

Ils atteignirent enfin la cafétéria, dont Will ouvrit la porte d'un bon coup de pied. Ils s'enfermèrent immédiatement à l'intérieur.

Ils s'écroulèrent au sol, à bout de souffle. Ils avaient beau être les Dieux de la Mort, ils ne bénéficiaient pas d'une endurance inépuisable. Plus longue que celle des humains, certes, mais pas illimitée.

-Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce qui se passe ? Finit par demander Grell.

-Je pense que oui.

Il se leva d'un bon.

-Ces Doomsday Books que vous voyez, s'ils sont devenus agressifs, et qu'ils ont pris cette forme… Je pense que c'est à cause de la Saint Valentin.

Grell cligna des yeux.

-Pardon ?

-Vous n'avez pas remarqué ? Tous les Doomsday Books qui nous ont attaqués venaient du rayon même rayon : celui des _Died From Love_.

-Les morts d'amour ? Ce sont les Doomsday Books de personnes mortes à cause _ou_ par amour ? Oh, c'est terriblement dramatique ! S'enthousiasma-t-il.

-Les Doomsday Books sont ce qui reste de l'âme d'un humain que nous, Dieux de la Mort, récoltons, poursuivit William. Ils sont donc capables, en certaines circonstances, de se manifester. La Saint Valentin doit provoquer en eux une certaine rage, une frustration si intense que cela les ramène à la vie. Et c'est cette énergie qui leur permet de tirer ces lasers.

-Ca semble si irréel !

-Pourtant c'est le cas, de toute évidence.

Il soupira, redressa ses lunettes, et vint s'adosser de nouveau contre la porte, près de Grell.

-Les Dieux de la Mort supérieurs devaient savoirs que cela arriverait, c'est pour cela qu'ils ont fait vider la bibliothèque. J'étais dehors toute la journée, je ne devais pas être là lorsqu'ils ont communiqué l'ordre aux chefs de secteurs de ne pas aller dans la bibliothèque.

Il se tourna vers Grell. Il tripota nerveusement ses lunettes, et après ce qui semblait être une sorte de combat intérieur, il prit la parole :

-Je suis sincèrement désolé Sutcliff. C'est ma faute si nous sommes dans cette situation.

-Oh, ça pourrait être pire, répondit Grell, secrètement touché par la sincérité de Will. Si ta théorie est juste, nous avons simplement à attendre la fin de la Saint Valentin, et tout redeviendra normal.

-Hm… Il y a toujours le danger que les livres enfoncent la porte et viennent nous tuer ici. Il m'a suffi d'un coup de pied pour qu'elle cède. Elle ne résistera pas aux lasers.

Grell esquissa un petit sourire.

-Si j'ai bien compris, nous vivons peut-être nos derniers instants…

-Il semblerait.

Il rapprocha son visage de celui de Will, et enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules.

-Autant en profiter alors ~ . C'est encore la Saint Valentin pendant (il regarda sa montre) une heure. Je peux faire beaucoup de choses en une heure…

Le sourcil de William tiqua. Il sentit son corps de crisper lorsque Grell passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs. Mais il ne fit rien pour se dégager. Après tout, si c'étaient ses derniers instants, il serait idiot de les consacrer à l'inquiétude…et les caresses de Grell n'étaient pas désagréables… ses mains sentaient la cerise…

Il ferma les yeux. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû fermer les yeux, car Grell en profita pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Au début, il hésita à se dégager de lui. Mais malgré lui, il finit par répondre au baiser. Il passa sa main sur la nuque de Grell et le pressa contre lui, s'appropriant davantage son corps. Il sentait son souffle chaud sur son visage…

Il déboutonna doucement la chemise de Grell, et la fit glisser le long de ses épaules. Grell s'attaqua à son tour à la veste de William, sans rompre leur baiser.

Ils se donnèrent ainsi l'un à l'autre, laissant définitivement de côté toute retenue. L'idée d'une mort imminente était toujours gravée dans un coin de leur cerveau, et il s'avéra que cela constituait un très bon stimulant….

Ils ne songèrent même pas à sursauter lorsque la porte de la cafétéria s'ouvrit. S'ils devaient mourir maintenant, cela leur était vraiment égal.

-Eh bien, et moi qui pensait que vous étiez en danger…

Ils se séparèrent immédiatement en reconnaissant la voix de Ronald.

-Knox ! S'exclama William en se cachant tant bien que mal avec sa veste noire. Que faites-vous ici ?

-J'ai dû écourter mon rendez-vous avec Christina lorsqu'elle m'a dit que la bibliothèque était fermée pour la journée pour cause de danger de mort. J'allais quand même pas vous laisser ici ! Mais bon, je vois que vous n'avez pas besoin de mon aide…

Il éclata de rire.

-Comment tu as fait pour passer les livres ? L'interrompit Grell en s'enveloppant dans sa longue gabardine.

-La Saint Valentin est finie depuis une demi-heure, expliqua-t-il.

-Ah oui ? C'est effrayant comme le temps passe quand on s'amuse, gloussa Grell.

-Ouais, je vois ça, renchérit Ronald.

-Hum, bien, toussota William en se relevant. Nous sommes donc vivants, c'est une bonne chose. Venez, Knox, Sutcliff, nous avons une grosse journée demain, nous ferions mieux de rentrer nous coucher.

Puis il sortit de la cafèterait sans adresser un regard à ses subordonnés, manifestement gêné.

Grell sourit rêveusement :

-C'est vraiment la meilleure Saint Valentin de ma vie ~ .

* * *

**Voilà ! Bonne Saint Valentin à tous ! **


End file.
